SurvivorX
by ShadowCat7
Summary: Trust me on this one, the story is a LOT better than the title. It's about X-Men on Survivor. please r/r


SURVIVOR  
  
  
  
Welcome to Survivor: X-Men Style. This time on Survivor, the contastants have special powers and they ARE allowed to use them. As for the other rules: they stay the same. After each challenge, the losing tribe will vote out a member of thier own tribe. The two tribes will be seperated and the ONLY time they will see eachother is during a challenge. Our co-hosts, Professor Charles Xavier and Scott Summers will be at every challenge and tribal council. The contastants will not find out who is on their tribe until the arrive at the remote island. The two tribes are Bora and Pranin (which absolutely have no meaning because I made them up). Now, lets meet the contastants:  
  
Lance Alvers- Avalanche (Bora)   
Amara Aquilla- Magma (Bora)   
Evan Daniels- Spyke (Pranin)  
Roberto DeCosta- Sunspot (Pranin)  
Bobby Drake- Iceman (Bora)  
Fred Dukes- The Blob (Pranin)   
Jean Grey (Bora)   
Jubilation Lee- Jubilee (Pranin)   
Pietro Maximoff- QuickSilver (Bora)  
Wanda Maximoff- Scarlet Witch (Pranin)  
Kitty Pryde- ShadowCat (Bora)  
Rouge (Pranin)  
Rahne Sinclair- Wolfsbane (Bora)   
Tabitha Smith- Boom Boom (Pranin)  
Todd Tolansky- Toad (Bora)  
Kurt Wagner- Nightcrawler (Pranin)  
  
  
Luxury Items:  
  
Lance: necklace (which he is planning on giving to Kitty)  
Amara: stuffed teddy bear  
Evan: skateboard  
Roberto: picture of Rahne and him  
Bobby: picture of parents (parent?)  
Fred: package of granola bars   
Jean: bracelet that Scott gave her  
Pietro: comb  
Wanda: letter from Xavier when she was still in the isylem  
Kitty: suntan lotion  
Rogue: gloves  
Rahne: frisbee  
Tabitha: nail polish and pink bubblegum lip gloss  
Todd: unknown (lost it while on the ship)(although people would have wished deoterant or cologne)  
Kurt: that picture of his mother (from that one episode that I forget the name of)  
  
  
  
"Today, the Children of the Atom will be dropped of on this remote island of the shore of Thailand. The two tribes will each have their own camps, which are three miles apart. They tribes will have the barest of esstionals which include: a knife, a cooking pot, emergency kit, a map, two paddles, and one apple. The Survivors will have to search and get their own food. In order to stay in the game, they must Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast." Charles Xavier said safely from the ship which carried the 16 contastants.  
  
"The Survivors are blindfolded. Once they take the blindfolds off, they will jump into the ocean and onto their raft. Then they must find their way to camp." Scott Summers said as he sipped a margarita. Xavier gave him a dissaproving look. "When I blow my whistle, remove your blindfolds and jump," Scott said to the Survivors. "Three..... Two..... One!" The whistle blew.  
  
As fast as they could, they jumped of the boat into the icy water.  
  
Bora (Day 1)  
  
"Shit! The hell with this," Lance Alvers screamed as he went into the freezing water. Kitty looked at him.  
  
Rahne, Kitty and Amara got on the small bow-up raft. Jean, Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Bobby stayed in the water pushing the boat. Jean and Lance's teeth chattered. The waves splashed the team mates repeatedly. In a half an hour, Lance's hands and arms turned purple. Seeing this, Rahne morphed into her wolf form and lept into the water. Her fur kept her warm. Gratefully Lance hopped on the boat.  
Soon, the Bora tribe saw the island. The survivors went as fast as they could to get to dry land. When they got there, all they found was a big, wooden crate. They tried opening it, but it was stuck. Kitty phased so that her arm could go through and get the stuff inside. After going in just twice, everything was out of the box.  
"What the hell, yo." Todd said, flabbergasted at the few supplies they were given.  
  
  
  
  
Pranin (Day 1)   
  
The way to the Pranin tribe was much more difficult than of that with Bora. The big tub of lard, Fred Dukes wanted to sit on the raft but the others wouldn't let him in fear that it would break. While Rogue was swimming in the water (without her gloves) she accidentally touched Roberto and he fell unconsious. The Pranin group (excluding Rogue) put Roberto on the raft along with Jubilee.   
  
"What the heck, Kurt. Why won't you teleport us to the island?" Evan asked.  
"Because, Spyke, I need to know vhere I'm going. I don't have the vainest clue as to vhat the island looks like."  
The rest of the trip was silent, except the casual yelling at Tabitha who kept grabbing on to others to stay afloat (she can't swim). Pranin was just as mad when they saw their supplies.  
  
  
  
  
Treemail:  
  
'Today is the day for challenge one;  
You better not be the last one done;  
Be the first team across the line;  
And you will stay longer which is a good sign  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenge Beach:  
  
"Today is the first challenge," said Scott in a bathing suit and of course, his sunglasses. "It is a race. The first team to have ALL members of their team to cross the finish line will win immunity which means that all of your team members will be guaranteed another night on Survivor."  
  
"The race will consist of four obstacles. No one can move on to another obstacle until all members of your team have finished that obstacle. You can use your powers on this challenge." Charles xavier spoke soft and clearily, "The first leg of the race is a half mile run. After that you will come across a rope. One at a time, one team member will climb the rope and grab a key. Only three members will have to climb the rope. You can only grab one key at a time. The third leg is a mud pile. The five members who haven't competed yet will get in the mud pile and search for two keys. Each team will have their own mud pile. Also, around the edges of the mud pile is cow manure. Scott, can you be so kind as to tell us what that last leg is?" The Proffesor asked.  
  
Scott looked at him, "The fourth leg consists of eight rope ladders each fifteen feet long. After all your team members climb it, run to the finish line. The first team there will win immunity. The losing team will vote out somone from there tribe at tribal council tonight. On your marks..... get set..... go!"  
  
The teams began immediatly. Pietro got ready to go into super speed. Before he could, though, Rogue touched his forehead, stealing his powers. She raced to the rope ladder and waited for her team. Kurt teleported to the rope ladder just as Kitty  
grabbed his tail and teleported with him. Rahne morphed into the wolf as Jean levitataed herself along with the unconsious Pietro.   
  
By the time everyone got to the rope, Pranin had a sliht lead. Kurt, Rogue and Wanda all had a key by the time that Rahne, who went after Lance, got finished. Not wanting him to go in the mud and stink more, Bora made Todd climb the rope instead of Amara. But because of Fred taking up almost half the room in the mud puddle, Bora caught up. The teams were neck and neck. It was such a hideous site. The teams kept throwing mud (along with the cow droppings) at the other team.   
  
"Eeew! This is, like, so gruesome." Kitty said while she was trying to get mud clumps out of her hair.  
  
  
All five of Bora's team had grabbed their keys and ran to the rope ladder. Jubilation could'nt find the her key. Finally she got it. Amara and Kitty struggled trying to get up the ladder. The two girls kept slipping.  
"Come on, Kitty!"  
"You can do it, Amara!"  
"Lets go girls! The other team is starting on the ladder!"  
"Like, shut up!" Kitty shouted as she finally got up. She gave Amara a hand.   
  
Evan grabbed Amara's ankle and tried to pull her down.  
"Hey! Let me go!" She cried as she struggled to get out of his tight grip.  
  
Kitty phased Amara through Evan's hand and with the help of Lance, pulled her up. Bora crossed the finish line, jumoing and prancing around like school girls  
  
"Bora!" Scott shouted as he raised his arm. "Bora has won immunity. As for Pranin, I will see you tonight at tribal council. One of you will go home."  
  
Pranin looked at the cheerful winners with hate.  
  
  
  
Pranin  
  
  
  
Wanda, Rogue, and Tabitha huddeled on the sand, "Who do you think we should vote for?" asked Tabby.  
"Ah'm not sure. But hotface over there is really starting to bug me," Rogue said, refering to Sunspot.  
"I agree with Rogue." Wanda said. Her and Rogue have really bonded.  
"Alright, as long as it's not Blue, I'm happy," Tabby said, using her pet name for Kurt.  
  
  
"We have to get rid of that slut, Tabitha," Roberto said to Jubilee.  
"Yeah. You sure that's who you want gone?"   
"Positive."  
  
"Vhat? You vant Tabby gone?"  
"Yeah, man. I hate her."  
"Vell, I'm not going to."  
  
  
The eight members of the Pranin tribe walked through the woods to Tribal Council silently. When they got there, they each took a seat on a wooden stool.  
  
"Welcome to the first Tribal Council." Xavier said. He asked a few questions then told them to vote. "Kurt your first."  
  
Scott brought back the small box, "Once the votes are read, the person who is eliminated will be asked to leave the tribe immeadiatly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
vote 1:  
  
Boom Boom  
  
  
  
vote 2:  
Roberto D.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
vote 3:  
Spike head  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
vote 4:  
Rob (sorry)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
vote 5:  
Boom boom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
vote 6:  
Robbert0  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
vote 7:  
taBBitha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
vote 8:   
Roberto DeCosta ( ^^ )  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Sunspot, but the tribe has spoken."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
the tribe has spoken." Do you guys like it. I really love X-Men and Survivor so I came up with this. Sorry if I didn't put in your fav character, but it's my story so (as Kurt would say) neiner, neiner, neiner.  
Oh! About my other story 'The New Kids' I do NOT know how to add chapters. Either that or something is wrong with my computer because I thought I uploaded the next chapter right. Anyway, I don't think I'm gonna worry   
about that story right now. Please r/r.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Survivor. If I did do you really think I would waste my pathetic life writing fictional stroies on this peice of crap computer in this peice of crap house. Hell no! I wouls be jet skiing in the Bahamas or somthin'  
  
  
P.S. I know that the names on the votes are spelled wrong. I did that on purpose because everyone doesn't know how to spell eachother's name.  
  
P.S.S. Whoever's reviews I like the best, I will announce them one of the characters and they will be able to vote someone out. Don't you just LOVE that idea. Don't answer that.   
  
P.S.S.S. I need tons of reviews!  
  
P.S.S.S.S. If you have any ideas for a challenge, put them in the review board or email me at nabraham@peoplepc.com.  
  
I'm done with the P.S.'s. Tata for now! 


End file.
